Vignettes
by CloudSpires1295
Summary: These are ideas that were once on my drawing board, but never made it to the big screen. Resurrected from the FanFic graveyard, aka my Drabble folder, and tweaked to be one shots, these are ideas that never took root. Some of them include pairings, some of them don't, some are fluffy, some are sad, others are kind of cliche or random. There's something for everyone, I hope. Enjoy!
1. Baby Onboard

Videl waddled her way into the kitchen, rubbing her round belly as she went. The twenty-four year old wife of Gohan was nearing the end of her sixth month of pregnancy, and the beginning of her third and final trimester. The baby, a girl who they'd already decided would be named Pan, was shifting about under her heart, kicking away merrily. A warm smile formed on her lips as she felt the movements of her little girl within her.

"Hi, Princess," she whispered, "how are you?" The baby kicked a few times in rapid succession, and her mother's smile widened and she began rummaging through the fridge. Since the February chill was affecting the atmosphere of their humble, cozy abode, the heavily pregnant woman was donning one of her husband's long sleeved shirts, navy in color, some thick grey sweat pants, and a thick pair of fuzzy purple socks with padding on the bottom to help keep traction. The socks were a precaution by Gohan, he didn't want to risk his precious wife and daughter being hurt if Videl somehow slipped.

The pregnant woman moved to a cupboard to grab herself a platter for her food, and then returned to the fridge, loading the large plate down with Onigiri, Udon noodles, and a plethora of other delicacies that she was craving at the time. As she dropped a large slice of cheesecake on her platter, the sound of keys jingling in the lock of the front door piqued her attention, and Videl smiled to herself as she put the cheesecake dish back in the fridge and grabbed a bottle of chocolate sauce as the door swung open.

"Vi-chan, I'm home," Gohan called, swinging his satchel off of his shoulder and hanging it on the row of pegs on the wall just inside of the house. The cheery Son made his way through the foyer and cut through the living room to get to the kitchen, where his wife was bouncing merrily at the counter, drizzling chocolate syrup all over the mountain of food she'd somehow loaded onto a single platter. Her ki was joyful and incredibly infectious, he couldn't resist going to her when she was in such a happy mood.

"Hi, Gohan," Videl smiled over her shoulder as she returned the syrup to the fridge, only to unearth a jar of blueberry reserves, "how was work, hon?" Gohan grimaced as she spooned a generous amount of the preserves onto her entrée, "it was… well, it was _work_," he came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her, "how's our Pan-chan?"

"Active, as usual," she rolled her eyes towards the ceiling, "you know our baby girl." Beneath his hands, Pan began bumping against him, having recognized him by his touch and the feel of his ki. The father to-be chuckled and pressed a kiss to the back of his wife's neck, "yeah, I can see that," he nuzzled her soft skin and pulled away, "what exactly are you about to eat?"

"Uh," Videl cocked her head to one side, regarding her meal, "onigiri, udon, and tempura with some cheesecake, carrots, chocolate syrup, blueberry jam, and… do we have any more of those cinnamon pita chips I was craving last month?" She inquired, going for a jar of relish, "it would go perfect with the relish and tempura."

"I think so," the Son hid a disgusted grimace with a grin, "you kept them in the cupboard over the fridge… I don't know why, since you can't reach them now." A heated blush colored his wife's cheeks and she hit him in the side, "I wasn't thinking… I was smaller last month."

Gohan retrieved the chips and handed them over to his hungry wife, "here you go, Vi." She took the chips and leaned up on the tips of her fuzzy purple toes to kiss him on the lips. Pan, however, prevented this from happening, and the wife of Gohan frowned down at her distended gut, "well… this changes things."

The eldest Son brother laughed and remedied the situation by picking his wife up and gently placing her on a part of the counter that wasn't occupied, placing himself between her legs. Videl reached up to wrap her arms around his neck, pulling him down so their lips could meet. The bridge of his glasses bumped against her nose and she laughed against his mouth as his cheeks turned bright red with bashfulness. Their passionate embrace was broken by Pan, sensing her parents' ki's mingling, began to kick, wanting them to separate and give her some space.

"Hey, now," Gohan pulled away, leaning down to kiss Videl's rounded stomach, "come on, Panny, you can't be selfish." The stubborn baby kicked again, a wee bit harder, and began shifting about. Videl rolled her eyes and grabbed her husband's hand, "let me down, sweetheart."

Gohan did as his wife asked, and smiled widely as she waddle-swaggered over to her meal, picked it up, and waddled back into the living room, where she had been watching a movie. He couldn't say it to her face, for fear of igniting a hormonal blowout, but she was the most adorable pregnant woman he'd ever laid eyes on.

_And he certainly couldn't wait to be a father…_

**One of the GhxVi fics that never made it to FF. By the time I started posting DBZ fics, I'd moved on from GhxVi to TxP, and a lot of those fics were left as uncompleted drabbles. This one is one of the more complete ones.**


	2. Bonds of Family

**I wrote Pan in a more sensitive light than I usually do for this one. I was remembering the horror story that was middle school when I decided to write this, so bear with me.**

**In this short, Pan isn't as close to Bra and Marron as I usually make her, and she's a shy loner and doesn't train very often, rather than being outgoing and outspoken like I usually do. No pairing in this shot, just parent-child fluff, family fluff, and the struggles that come with being a teenager. She's a sophomore in high school, and an OC, her older brother, who will be named Goken as well as two years older, will be present.**

**This was supposed to be my first story where I explored emotional abuse via bullying, but I couldn't get it off of the ground and the idea was tucked away in the Drabble folder on my USB.**

* * *

Pan slammed the car door roughly and stormed up the driveway to her home, trying desperately to stop the tears from flowing down her puffy, reddened cheeks. Her frame shook with silent sobs as she hugged herself with one arm, shoving her house key into the lock with the other. The tumblers gave and she shoved the key back into her pocket and turned the knob, letting herself into the small, cozy abode. The door swung shut behind the distraught teen as she threw her weight against it, wiping her face with one of the sleeves of her shirt as the memories of the day washed over her mind.

"_Well,_"_ a nasally, shrill voice echoed slightly in the small bathroom, "if it isn't the eighth wonder of the world. Pan Whaley Son." Pan, who was in the process of washing her hands after a trip to the loo, looked up in partial surprise and fear as the group of cheerleaders stood in a row, blocking the only way out of the restroom. Worse, she was the only other girl in there, meaning she was completely at their mercy._

_The cheerleaders didn't like her. It was odd, because they absolutely adored her older brother, who was everything she wasn't. Where he was the star football player, captain of the team, as sharp in the classroom as their father, incredibly popular, and adored by everyone, Pan was the polar opposite. She kept to herself, spent the majority of her time reading, writing, and listening to music. Socializing didn't come easy to her; connecting with other kids her age was completely foreign, beyond her grasp._

_The cheerleaders made fun of her because she was built like her mother. Slim, but thicker in the hips and thighs than most girls at the school, and was blessed with decently sized breasts. It didn't help her case that she was so short, all that did was add more exaggeration to her curves and make her hips look wider than they really were. She tried to hide it under oversized shirts, loose jeans, and pullovers, but there was only so much she could do._

_Tall, slim and trim was the widely accepted female build at Orange Star, not the short and curvy, but, for some reason, Pan always caught the brunt of the cheerleader's sordid mistreatment. She expected it had to do with the fact that, despite her reclusiveness, she was still the granddaughter of the World's Savior, Hercule Satan and, therefore, a much more highly valued target._

"_Look at her, Nel," one of the four girls nudged the head cheerleader, "she's so scared she's shaking."_

"_You know," Nel stalked over to the shorter girl, her sharp silver eyes flicking up and down her form, "those huge clothes you always wear only make you look fatter, but I guess we can't blame you for trying, huh?"_

"_You should really consider liposuction or bypass surgery," the second girl, deeply tanned with auburn hair and pale green eyes, jeered, "Maybe you'll look somewhat normal and less like the Goodwill blimp."_

"_It's hard to believe that you and Son-kun are from the same family," Nel waved a hand dismissively at Pan, "I mean, he's AMAZING, and you're just… gross. All you do is read and write, it's a wonder how you haven't put on any more weight than you already have."_

_Pan, who was clinging on to the edge of the sink she was standing in front of, looked up at the tall girl with wide, glossy brown eyes, "What," she stuttered, "what did I ever do to you? Why do you always go out of your way to make me miserable?"_

_Nel shrugged, "Well, Whaleasaurus," she poked Pan in the chest mockingly, "you make it so damn easy. You're a fucking disgrace to your grandfather. At least Son-kun does his best to somehow live up to the legend your Grandpa created. You're just a waste of air and space. Your mom and dad should've stopped having kids after Goken because, to be honest, you're NOTHING compared to him."_

_The youngest Son bit her lip to fight off the wave of tears that threatened to overcome her, and weaved around the girls, fleeing the room at once. The four cheerleaders slapped hands, gushing over the Son's despair…_

"Panny?"

Pan jerked and wiped furiously at her face, forcing her sobs to halt as her father peeked out of his study, his glasses askew haphazardly on his face and a book on hand. He regarded his youngest child, clearly concerned, "Sweet pea, what's wrong? Were you crying just now? Where's Goken?"

"H-he had football practice," her voice was subdued, barely concealing her sorrow, "I'm fine, Papa, really."

"You say that a lot," the worried father observed, placing the book he held on a side table and removed his glasses, indicating his seriousness, "clearly you're not, and I'm an idiot for not noticing it sooner."

"Papa—" Pan tried to speak up, but her father was having none of it.

Gohan shook his head, "no, I'm your Dad, I'm supposed to know when you're not okay, when you're lying about how you really feel. Panny," he sighed, rubbing the bridge of his nose, "come here, Princess." Seeing no way out, the youngest Son padded over to her father, stopping a foot in front of him, eyes glued on her feet, covered by dark purple converse. She gave a sharp jerk as warm, strong, incredibly comforting arms wrapped around her, and then, remembering who it was, she allowed herself to melt into the embrace happily.

"I remember the time when you used to tell me everything," Gohan whispered, rubbing his daughter's back comfortingly, "everything that bothered you or made you upset, angry, or hurt you… and then you started middle school, and it was like you became a completely different Pan-chan, kiddo."

_That's when IT started_, Pan thought to herself, cuddling closer to her father, "Papa, I… I'm sorry. It just… things were a bit… I can't explain it."

"They were bullying you, weren't they?" At her tensing up and silence, the eldest Son brother kissed the top of her head, "you don't have to explain anything to me, sweet heart, I know how it is. When I first started going to public school, I was bullied, too, but I didn't get it because I didn't grow up around other kids. Your mother had to explain it to me."

"You were lucky, then, Papa," Pan mumbled, her tearful voice muffled by his shirt, "I just don't understand. Is it really so bad that Go-nii and I are so different?"

"No, it's not," Gohan gently cupped his daughter's face, coaxing her to look up at him, "seriously, Panny, if we all had the same interests, wants, and desires, then where's the individuality in the world? Honestly," he gave her a teasing grin, "I'm glad you're more interested in your books than you are in guys. Saves me the trouble of beating them up when they come calling."

"Why do they do it, though?" Pan mumbled, "they've always got something pick at. My weight, my figure, my reading and writing… There's always something about me that they _have_ to make sure that I know they don't like."

"Who are '_they_'?"

"The head cheerleader and her friends... and Goken's football friends."

"You can't help the fact that you're built like your mother, Pan-chan, and, if they're really bothering you as much as you say, then they're obviously jealous because you're prettier and more attractive than they are."

**(A/N: Pan's not '**_**thick**_**' thick, she's a healthy size. She's just not as thin as the stereotypical high school cheerleader would be, meaning that these girls are probably of the anorexic variety.)**

"Hmph," Pan mumbled, "if that was the truth, then the boys wouldn't make whale sounds whenever they see me in the hall."

"Have you considered the fact that your clothing choices might have something to do with that?" This voice came from neither father nor daughter, and both of them looked up as Videl came down the stairs, a concerned look on her face. She smiled softly and ruffled Pan's wavy hair, "baby, no offense, but you dress yourself like you're at least three times bigger than you actually are."

"I'm three times bigger than those cheerleaders, though," she muttered darkly, and her mother sighed, rolling her eyes, and then frowned deeply as something occurred to her, "I know I shouldn't have been eavesdropping on the two of you from upstairs, but," she touched her daughter's cheek, "why didn't you tell your brother about this?"

"What's the point?" Pan asked, "he'll be off to college next year, and what good will that do me? It's not like they can physically hurt me, Mama."

"I know, but…" Videl was clearly worried and upset, "it's his job to look after you when we can't. How long has this been going on?"

"Since the sixth grade." The sorrowful girl mumbled, and, before she could continue, the trio heard the tell-tale sound of multiple cars pulling up in the driveway. Goken's cheery voice was easy to pick out, amongst giggling, nasally fawning, and other masculine voices laughing and cajoling around. It was Pan's worse nightmare, and she hurriedly disentangled herself from both her parents and made a hasty retreat to her room.

**(A/N: Where I'm from, sixth grade is when middle school starts.)**

"What on… Panny?" Videl called after her daughter, but only heard her bedroom door slam shut in response. The woman frowned, clearly concerned, but her husband grasped her hand, "she just wants to be alone."

"Hey, Pops, Ma," Goken rounded the corner, followed by three of the four girls who'd harassed Pan in the bathroom after school just hours earlier, and two guys that were also on the football team, "Coach let us out of practice early, so the guys and I are gonna play a little pickup game in the backyard before we do our homework. Is that alright?"

"Sure," Videl nodded, "just the three of you? And why are _they_," she shot a subtle, venomous look at the three cheerleaders, "here? Don't tell me you're dating one of them. I thought you and Rhea were still together."

"We just came to watch, Mrs. Son," Nel chirped, "is Pan around by any chance?"

"Rey and I are still dating, mom, jeeze," Goken rolled his eyes, "and where is Panny? I didn't see her car in the lot when I was headed to the fieldhouse for practice."

"Pan is taking nap, and it's best that you don't disturb her," Gohan's voice was uncharacteristically cold as he regarded the girls, "why would you even ask? If Pan were friends with you, she probably would've told us about you by now, but she hasn't."

"Uh…"

"Pops?" Goken waved his friends towards the backyard and, when they were gone, he walked over to his parents, confused, "something's wrong, isn't it?" His mother was quick to oblige him, "Oh, yes, would you care to explain to me why you're blissfully unaware of the fact that those hussies get their kicks by harassing and belittling your little sister?"

"I… What? Mom, Nel, Ren, and Gira are cool," the Son scratched the back of his head, "if they were bothering Pan, I would've known…"

"You know how private your sister is, Goken," Gohan spoke this time, massaging the bridge of his nose, "she doesn't talk about things like this at all if she can help it. I'll let it slide this time, but don't bring those girls here again while your sister's here."

"Alright," the son of Gohan nodded once, "can I go talk to Pan really quick?"

His father waved a hand towards the stairs, and that was all the invitation Goken needed. The Son took the steps three at a time, his mind a mess of jumbled thoughts, confusion, and failure. His baby sister had been bullied by his friends and he hadn't even known. The few times he'd crossed paths with his sister in the hall, the girls were completely civil with her, but that, apparently, was only a façade. As he recalled the memories, he couldn't help but notice that, when the cheerleaders had spoken to her, Pan's shoulders would rise somewhat, and her posture would become stiff, and her words forced. The same would happen when she was confronted by his friends on the team. He cursed himself at once, wondering how he could've been so blind and stupid.

_I made her a promise when she was a baby,_ Goken thought, _I promised to protect her, no matter what, and I failed her_.

Finally, the dark purple door was before him, and the Son stood there, unsure of whether or not she'd want to see him. Finding his resolve, he rapped his fist against the painted wood three times and waited for her response. After a few moments of awkward silence, he heard shuffling, and then the door was swinging open, revealing his little sister. She was dressed in an old hoodie of his that completely swallowed her torso, and some sweat pants that looked like they were meant for a girl three times her size. She looked up at him with confused brown eyes.

"Goken?" Her voice was soft, "what are you doing up here? You never—"

"Why didn't you tell me?" The words burst out of his mouth before he could stop them, and Pan's eyes widened, "tell you? Te-tell you what?"

"Why didn't you tell me that my so-called friends were making fun of you, Pan?" Goken's voice was firm, "I mean, come on, Pancake, I'm your big brother, it's my job to protect you when people hurt you and make you sad."

"I didn't want everyone to stop liking you because of me," she mumbled, staring down at her toes, "I knew, if I told you about it, you'd push them all away and then no one would like you anymore, and I didn't want to do that to you."

"I'd be right to push them away because they hurt your feelings," he responded coolly, pulling her into his arms, "friends are overrated if all they're gonna do is hurt your family. I can have as many friends as I want, but I only get one little sister."

"You don't have to do that for me, Go-nii," Pan mumbled, though she was moved to tears by his love for her, "really, I'll be fine."

"No, you won't," Goken scooped her up and carried her over to her bed, gently placing her upon it, "you stay right here. I'm going to go take out the trash, and then we're going to spend some good, quality one-on-one sibling time together. Kami knows we haven't done that in ages, and it's my fault for not paying any attention to you."

"I understood, though," Pan whispered, "everyone likes you, it's only logical that you don't have time for your little sister anymore."

"No, it doesn't make sense for me to not notice the way you were being treated," the elder sibling insisted, "I know you like to keep to yourself, but even that's no excuse. I'll be right back." Before Pan could say anything in response, her big brother was already headed down the stairs, on a mission. His parents watched as he breezed past them, headed for the backyard, and Videl breathed a relieved sigh.

"Thank Kami," she whispered conspiratorially to her husband, "he's finally come to his senses."

*outside*

"Ready to go, Son-san?" One of the guys jumped up from his seat on the ground, "what'd your parents want, anyways? Was it your sister or something." The other boy laughed, "did she wet herself or something? That's probably why she left the school so fast—"

"Go home, Hal," Goken snapped, "don't you ever fucking talk about my little sister that way again, or, so help me Kami, I'll make you wish you kept your mouth shut." Hal waved his hands in surrender, "hey, man, we were just joking—"

"Don't include Pan in your jokes, then," the irate Son snarled, "get the hell out of my yard. You can go anywhere you want, but not here, and you can take those whores," he sent an incredibly cold look towards Nel, Ren, and Gira, ignoring their outraged gasps, "with you when you leave, too. Do me a huge favor and don't fucking talk to me anymore. If I hear anything about you bothering Pan again, there'll be hell to pay."

"I knew that fat ass was going to tell him eventually, the little spoilt brat crybaby that _she_ is," Nel grumbled, gathering her things. She cast a confused look at Goken, "why are you defending her? You barely even see her at school, so what's the point?"

"Blood runs thicker than water, Nel," the Son spat, "Pan will still be there, even when you and your thirsty ass friends lose interest in me. I don't know why you even bother trying, Rhea is the only girl I'm interested in and she has more substance than the three of you combined. I'm so sorry that you don't understand the bonds of family, though."

"Whatever, you'll be just as much of a loser as she is if you keep this up," Nel rolled her blue eyes, "come on, guys, let's blow this taco stand. The country air is _so_ overrated."

"I'm fine with being a loser if it means I don't have to hang out with you anymore, Nel," he responded with a shrug, "it's a win-win for me." The girl gave an enraged screech and fled the yard, headed for her car, her four lackeys floundering along behind her. When, at long last, he heard their cars pulling away from the house, Goken breathed a relieved sigh and headed back into the house.

He found Pan and his mother peering out of the front window, watching the cars speed away. His baby sister turned to look up at him, "You didn't have to do that." He rolled his eyes, "what can I do to get you to stop saying that?" A small grin formed on her pink lips and she tapped her chin in mock-thought, "I dunno…"

She suddenly found herself giggling and squirming uncontrollably as her brother and mother mounted a double team tickle attack, screaming for her father to come save her. Gohan peered out of his study and, upon seeing his family's antics, rolled his eyes and joined in on the fun.

It was only fair, after all…

* * *

**It's fairly rough, this one-shot was as far as I got before I lost the muse for it and couldn't turn it into an actual fic. It seems very cliché and stereotypical, but keep in mind that this was the first manifestation of the idea I had in mind, and these events were probably going to be a bit further apart than they are here. I probably couldn't finish because it was too hard, placing Pan in such a vulnerable light when I'm used to her being more independent and tough.**


	3. Burdensome

**My dad's Godmother passed in April of this year and I was going to write a fic in honor of her, she died of a form of blood cancer, where Pan has cancer. It never happened because my other fics were more demanding at the time, but I did write one scene for it before I had to let it go. It's a wee bit depressing, but cancer's never really been a happy subject matter, has it?**

* * *

Videl cringed as she heard the all-too-familiar sounds of retching coming from her daughter's bathroom, but steeled herself against the wave of worry and sorrow that threatened to wash over her. The concerned mother opened the door to Pan's bedroom and walked inside, frowning at the overturned bowl of soup on the floor beside her daughter's bed. As she stooped to clean it up, she heard Pan coughing through the bathroom door, and then the sound was masked by the running faucet as the young Son rinsed her mouth out.

The chemo therapy had hit the quarter saiyan especially hard, despite her alien genes. By the third round of treatment, the once vibrant and carefree girl had become a shadow of her former self. Deathly pale and skinny, barely able to keep even broth down, let along actual food. Her hair was thinning out but, despite all of this, Pan somehow always managed to have a smile on her face, even though her body was wracked with near-constant pain.

"Mama?" her raspy contralto voice called, "I'm sorry about the soup—"

"Don't worry about it, sweet pea," Videl reassured her precious little girl, "it's nothing your grandmother's special stain remover mix can't fix. Come lie down, you need to rest."

"Mom, I'm fine," Pan insisted, shuffling out of the bathroom, "I can be up for a little while. It's getting boring, just staying in the bed all the time." She unconsciously raked a hand through her hair, wincing when she accidentally dislodged a small clump of her hair, "Crap. I've got to stop doing that."

"Rest is more important than curing your boredom, Panny," the weary woman placed the empty soup bowl on the tray, "sleep—"

"Cures cancer, I know," the young Son girl looked irate as she crossed her thin arms over her chest, "but honestly, Mom, how do you expect to get better if all I'm going to do is lie in this bed, eat the same, plain broth, read the same books, and watch the same old shows and movies every day?"

**(A/N: TFiOS reference/quote. *squeal*)**

"So I'm not allowed to worry about you? Is that it?" Videl's voice was sharp, "I am _so_ sorry if the fact that I, your _mother_, am worried about you is such an inconvenience for you."

"It's not like you to worry," Pan's voice became soft, and she stared down at her toes, "it was always Papa's job to worry, and now you… it's just weird, and I don't like it." She tossed the clump of hair she'd dislodged into the trash can in her bathroom, "I'm not used to this."

"Honey…" Videl murmured, looking at her daughter imploringly as she held the tray, "no one was expecting for you to catch a cold, let alone get _cancer_. It's a bit surprising for all of us."

"I guess it doesn't help that I'm the only quarter saiyan in existence and Bulma has nothing else to go off of," Pan played with the sash of her robe, "I'm three quarters human, if any one of us was going to get sick, it was going to be me. It's only logical. I've always been stuck in the middle like that, a bit too alien to be completely normal, and too human to be a saiyan. That's probably why I couldn't reach super saiyan, too."

"Panny—"

"You know I'm right, Mom," the Son girl's voice was quiet, but completely firm, with little to no argument in her tone, "I guess I'll just lie down, now. I'm getting sleepy just standing here." For a brief moment, Videl saw a flash of hopelessness and pain in her daughter's eyes before she hid it with a brittle grin.

"Alright," the mother looked almost desperate to stay with her daughter and comfort her, but she knew that Pan would never accept it, "sleep well, Panny."

It was in that moment that Videl wished, deep down inside, that Pan wasn't so much like her, that she wouldn't hide her emotions from everyone because she didn't want to be seen as weak. She hated that trait in herself, it made her relationship with Gohan, in its early stages, so difficult at times. However, when she saw it in her daughter, she absolutely loathed it. She knew firsthand how hard it was to keep everything bottled inside so no one could see how she really felt, and it wasn't easy or painless in the least.

"Pan," she found herself speaking as she grabbed the doorknob to pull the door shut behind her, "you know you can tell me anything, right?" Videl heard Pan's breathing hitch slightly, and then, when she responded, her voice sounded choked, "I know, Mama. I love you."

"I love you too, Pan-chan." The moment she shut the door, Videl heard the muffled sound of her daughter's sorrow and began to weep for not only herself, but her precious, brave little girl who didn't know how to share her burden with others.

* * *

**Most of these are GhxVi and family fluff between Gohan, Videl, and Pan, as you can see. That was, and still is, my thing.**


	4. Sorely Mistaken

**There was going to be a MarronxUub teen pregnancy fic in the works, too, but it got waylaid. I did some very light allusion to it in Angel's Fall, but where's the fun in that? Without further ado, the prompt.**

* * *

Everyone was staring.

At least, that's what it felt like to the blonde daughter of Krillin as she entered the doors of OSH that morning. Having spent the previous night bawling her eyes out over the mistake she'd made on a similar night two months prior, as well as what that passionate mistake had caused, she'd made little effort to make herself presentable to face the masses. Part of her didn't care what anyone thought, the other part was freaking out, thinking that her carelessness with her wardrobe would cost her the secret she was now trying desperately to keep.

Marron Chestnut felt a threatening wave of nausea flow through her gullet, empty save for a few saltine crackers and several small sips of ginger ale, and she forced down a whimper, blinking back tears. She'd yet to have the '_calling card_' symptom of her condition, and she desperately yearned for that not to change. Not now. Not while she was at school, where anyone could catch her emptying her gut and spread the word.

_Marron Chestnut, resident A honor roll goody-goody… Pregnant…_

Kami, why had she been so stupid? Uub asked her if she wanted to stop and she'd stupidly said no to his offer. Hell, he'd even told her that, if she said no, he wouldn't be able to hold back anymore. Now, thanks to her foolishness and hormones, she was now a basket case. A _statistic_. A _pregnant_ _teenager_.

_Uub… oh Kami, how am I going to tell Uub?_

It had taken all her courage to go to a drug store in Blue Star City, she didn't want to risk anyone recognizing her as the friend of both Bra Briefs and Pan Son, find a few reliable brands of pregnancy tests, a gallon of her favorite fruit juice, and head to the nearest bathroom, chugging the juice as she went.

It was only after two months of her bladder filling faster than normal, being too tired to finish her homework at night, becoming dizzy and lightheaded in the shower, and, of course, missing her cycle twice that she decided to cut her losses and see if it was a simple scare. The scent of the salty sea air coming in with each wave outside of her beach-front home, once comforting and a soothing balm, had become a near-constant source of nausea spells for her. It, unfortunately for her, was no simple scare, but the real deal.

"_No, no, no, no," Marron stuttered, staring at the four positive pregnancy tests lying on the counter of the sink in the 7-11 bathroom, "please, no, this can't be… no…" the blonde girl felt warm, heavy tears oozing out of her eyes, flowing down her cheeks in small rivers. Numb, she grabbed the tests and buried them all in the bottom of the trashcan and left the juice in the restroom, on her phone, searching for a nearby free-clinic._

"Maz?" Pan's contralto voice cut through the haze of reminiscence, "sweetie, what's wrong? You were walking down the hall like a zombie, you walked right past us."

"Yeah," Bra jumped in from her spot at Pan's side, "your cheeks are all puffy. You've been crying," she looked incredibly worried, "did something happen between you and Uub, Maz-chan?"

_Not exactly… but exactly that, at the same time…_

"I- uh…" the blonde trailed off, unsure of what to say, "I just…" she shook her head sadly, "I don't want to talk about it. Please don't ask me to." Her two friends nodded, and Bra reached out to squeeze her hand, "we're here for you, hon. Whenever you're ready, just call us or come by one of our places."

"We're here whenever you want to talk," Pan finished, "okay?"

"I know," Marron whispered, smiling weakly.

_But there's nothing you can do to help me now…_

* * *

**I'm honestly considering making this into a fic anyway, but it's still mostly up in the air. I'm not too sure I could deliver it the way it needs to be delivered.**


	5. Nekos in the Son Home

**Alright, so I went through a "Neko" phase about a year or two ago, and I wrote a small piece featuring Pan and Videl as the resident Nekos. For those of you who aren't aware, nekos are people with cat-like features, such as ears or tails, ect. I'm not an expert on the subject, so I kept it fairly simple, with the ears, the tail, and maybe cat eyes, not sure. Two OCs will be present, Pan's younger sisters, Chiara and Chisana. Pan's about eighteen, we'll pretend like it's the summer between her senior year of high school and freshman year of college, Chiara is eleven, and Chisana is nine. I just added them in because I wanted more than two nekos in this drabble.**

**Basically, Videl is half-Neko, Gohan's half-saiyan, and put it together… they have kids that are half human, a quarter Neko, and a quarter saiyan.**

* * *

"Pan!" Videl came out of the kitchen and peered into the living room, where she was sure she'd heard her eldest daughter watching television, "Pan-chan, it's time for dinner. Come on." Her furry black tail, tipped with white, lashed in the air behind her, and her fluffy black ears twitched in her hair.

Two smaller pairs of fluffy feline ears, one black and one white, peeked over the back of the sofa, twitching at the sound of the wife of Gohan's voice, and then their owners poked their heads out to stare at her with matching periwinkle eyes. The near identical pair of young girls smiled sweetly at their mother and clambered off of the couch to come to her. In the process, Chiara, crowned with black ears, tripped Chisana, crowned with white ears, and the younger girl hissed at her sister in contempt.

"Where's your sister?" Videl asked, walking over to Chisana to help her to her feet, "I thought she was in here with you two."

"Pan-chan went out with Trunks-kun, Mama," Chisana chirped, her matching white tail swishing through the air, "they went on a walk." Chiara hit her sister in the top of the head in retaliation, "we weren't supposed to tell!" the youngest daughter of Gohan gave a pitiful mew of pain and buried her head in her mother's stomach.

Videl rolled her eyes and scratched behind her youngest daughter's ears, "didn't I tell you not to hit her? And since when was the fact that Trunks and your sister are dating considered a secret?" Chisana purred softly and nuzzled against her mother's fingers, her pain evidently forgotten.

"Um," Chiara shrugged, "I don't know." Her mother shook her head, clearly exasperated, and then smiled as her husband made his way out of the kitchen. The girls more or less began to behave like kittens, nuzzling up to their father and purring loudly. Videl laughed and leaned in to peck Gohan on the lips, and then drifted back into the kitchen to check on her cooking.

*elsewhere: in a meadow*

Pan flattened her ears against her head as Trunks reached out to scratch them, giggling deviously as he pouted at her. One ear popped up for a few seconds, and then lowered back down. The eighteen year-old quarter Neko-saiyan rolled onto her back as he made to reach for her head again, purring mischievously and slapping at his hand gently.

"Stop acting like a cat," the exasperated Briefs said at last, leaning down to kiss her cheek, "I just wanted to scratch your ears for you, is that too much to ask?" Pan snorted and wrapped her black and white tortie tail around his wrist, twining the tip around a few of his fingers, "I'm part-cat for Dende's sake, I kinda can't help it. And scratching my ears will only make me purr more, you idiot."

"But you were doing the ear thing and the purring on purpose, missy," Trunks leaned down to nuzzle her neck, "you're lucky you're cute." Pan purred softly at his touch and nuzzled him in return, "am I?" the couple shared a short, affectionate kiss, and the saiyan Royal began playing gently with her tail. The Son rubbed the tip of her tail under his nose playfully.

"Hey, Pan-chan, Trunks." Gohan landed in the meadow, scaring the couple apart. Pan yowled in pain, Trunks was still holding onto her tail, and hissed at her boyfriend, yanking her tail away from him for good measure. The Prince smiled apologetically at his girlfriend, and then mentally slapped himself for hurting her in front of her crazy protective father. The eldest daughter of Gohan gave one last hiss of indignation and moved over to her father, brushing the ruffled fur on her tail down as she walked.

"You okay, Panny?" the eldest Son brother inquired, wrapping an arm around her shoulder, "your mom sent me to get you. It's time for dinner." He shot a subtle scowl at Trunks, "what was he doing touching your tail anyway?"

"For the love of Dende, he just wanted to play with it, Papa," Pan griped, "and next time you get freaked out, don't try to yank it off, it's sensitive!" the last bit, she directed at Trunks, "kami… we've been dating for almost a year, you ought to know that by now."

"Well… I wasn't expecting _Gohan_ to pop up, this is the first time he's done something like this." Trunks was blushing deep crimson, "I'm sorry, Pan-chan." She gave a very low meow and smiled gently at him, "I know," and elbowed her father in the side, "come on, come eat dinner with us. Can he, Papa, _please_?" the younger Son looked up her father with sparkling brown eyes.

"Fine, fine," Gohan rolled his eyes, "let's go, you two." Pan gave a happy purr and scampered off towards the trees, seeing that the Son home wasn't too far from the meadow they were in, tail . Her father rolled his eyes skywards and sighed at Trunks, "if you think just _Pan_ is difficult, why don't you try living with _four_ of her."

"I don't even know what to say to that," the saiyan royal laughed, "but I see your point. It gets crazy, huh?"

"Crazy is an understatement," the Son rolled his eyes, "the little ones are always hissing at each other and tussling around with one another. They're more curious than you and Goten were at their age, and they're addicted to any kind of string. Pan tries to hide it, but she'll still chase after yarn if she's in the right mood."

"I know she does," Trunks shook his head, "what about Videl?"

"She likes to crawl into my lap whenever I'm working out my lesson plan for the next day, or whenever I'm doing something that doesn't involve her," Gohan snorted, "she goes to sleep when she does it, too, so it does get a bit difficult. I wouldn't have her or the girls any other way. Why so curious? Preparing for the future?" his brown eyes sparkled with mirth as the saiyan prince fidgeted under his gaze.

"Well, I—"

"It's no secret that you two are in love with each other, as much as I'm not looking forward to giving Panny away, I understand that it'll have to happen eventually," the son of Goku murmured, "I'd rather it be you than some guy that I don't know how genuine his intentions are. Your dating history's a bit questionable, but I know you mean well."

"Well," the Briefs bit his lip, "if, hypothetically, we were to have children in the very far future, how much of their Neko heritage would end up showing?"

"Videl tells me that the girls shouldn't have had as many traits as they do, but it might have been the saiyan blood amplifying it," Gohan shrugged, "as of right now, they only have the ears and their tails, but when they were toddlers, they had little claws and their pupils were slits, like a normal cat. I honestly can't say. The claws were rudimentary at best and fell out by the time they reached pre-school age."

Trunks nodded once, "so the saiyan blood and Neko blood kind of complement each other?"

"I guess you could say that," Gohan furrowed his brow, "if Videl had been completely human, Pan, Chiara, and Chisana wouldn't have had tails at all. It's a genetic mystery."

"Come on, you two," Videl stood on the back deck, tail lashing with impatience, "the food's not going to eat itself, you know!" The backdoor stood ajar behind her, and Chiara and Chisana were peeking out curiously. Pan appeared behind them and corralled them further into the house to get washed up for dinner.

"You heard her," Gohan laughed and phased across the yard to his wife, who hissed softly at his quick approach. She then wrapped her tail around his wrist and dragged him into the house with her, grumbling under her breath. Trunks rolled his eyes at this, and Pan peered back out of the door at him with wide brown eyes.

"Are you coming?" she inquired curiously, ears twitching, "the food will get cold if you don't, you know, and Mama won't like it if that happens."

"I'm coming," the saiyan Prince drawled, coming across the yard, "I'm coming."

* * *

**I used the usual traits that people say their cats have for their behavior, so maybe the yarn thing was a bit much… I dunno. Maybe that's why I lost interest in the whole Neko thing because I felt like I wasn't doing it right. Ah, whatever. Very rough, mainly focused on the cat-like aspects of the four Son women that Gohan has to live with, but yeah… I tried, hehe.**

**~_CloudSpires1295~_**


	6. Aionia Okeano

**I finally got another one together for you guys. May I present to you one of the three earlier drafts for Aionia Okeano. This is the first try, the second one was lost to my broken USB, and the third one, well... I think you guys are already quite familiar with the 200k+ word monster that the third try spawned. Without further ado, the original ****_Aionia Okeano_****.**

* * *

**_Deep in the Pacific Ocean, just off of the eastern coast of Japan..._**

_The beautiful mermaid swam as fast as her tail could carry her, trying to put distance between herself and the vicious heathens that stalked her. In her arms, she cradled two identical female mer-children; about four years of age, each with dark colored hair, pale green eyes, and small silvery tails. They were cuddled into her neck, fast asleep despite the jerky movement their mother made as she tried to keep them from harm and danger. She could faintly hear the yelling of male voices, telling others to swim faster. She gritted her teeth and swam upwards towards the surface, searching for a place to hide her children until she could return for them._

_Her sharp green eyes spotted a small island just a few yards away from her. There was a pink house on the island, meaning it was inhabited by humans, but, at this point, she had no choice. She swam over to the island and placed her daughters in the shallows so the surf wouldn't take them out and kissed their foreheads, biting her lips to keep her cries at bay._

_"I'll return for you when it's safe," she murmured, "my heart lies with you, my little Sahasa and Sundara. Bear it well."_

_A sole tear ran down her cheek as her little ones curled closer together in their slumber, but she was forced to retreat when the door to the small house slammed open. The mermaid dove under the waves and swam a distance away to watch over them shortly before she had to depart. Three small human children were playing on the soft white sand, clearly having not noticed her children. One had the strangest blue hair, another was blonde, and the last had short, spiky black hair. A noise reminded her of her need to save her babies, and she took off at breakneck speed, determined to get those wretched creatures off of her angels trail..._

"Tag!" Marron squealed, patting Bra on the shoulder and running away, giggling. Bra huffed and ran after her, "I'll get you, Marron!"

Pan snickered at her two friends, deciding that she would leave them to their game. The five year old quarter saiyan made her way over to the water's edge, deeming the pretty crystal blue water much more interesting to watch. That wasn't the only thing she found.

Two little girls lay in the surf, obviously sleeping, but young Pan didn't know that, so she rushed to their sides, checking them over. Her jaw fell when she realized that they had tails rather than feet, like the people in _The Little Mermaid_. She mentally shuddered with revulsion. She _hated _the girly movies Bra and Marron made her watch at _every _sleepover.

"Panny, what are you doing all by yourself?" Six year old Bra asked eagerly, skipping over the sand with Marron.

"Bra, you've gotta see this!" Pan cried, "They're mermaids!"

The other two girls rushed over, "Really?" the three Z-Girls knelt around the sleeping mer-children, poking their tails in curiosity. "Wow," Bra whispered, "this is so cool."

Marron wasn't as jazzed, "are they... you _know_... dead?" Pan shrugged, "I dunno. How do we find out?" the saiyan princess stood up, "Put your ear on their chests and see if you hear a thump!" the brunette cocked her head to the side, "a thump?"

Bra giggled, "My mommy said if you hear a thump-thump sound in someone's chest, then they're alive." the princess's two companions nodded along, "Ohhh..." Pan placed her ear on the first girls' chest and listened closely, "I hear it!"

Sundara felt a slight weight on her chest as she slowly awoke from her nap. When she'd fallen asleep last night, her mother had been carrying her and Sahasa to a new hiding spot, because they were playing hide and go seek with some other people, and they were winning so far. She blinked, '_what's on my chest?_'

She heard a small gasp, "she's awake!" the weight lifted and she found herself staring into the large, midnight blue eyes of a human girl about her age with black hair. She did the sensible thing and screamed. Sahasa awoke next to her and cowered into her side, whimpering at the humans.

Bra covered the screaming mermaid's mouth, looking worriedly towards the Kame House. "We're not gonna hurt you." Pan said softly, peering down at the girls. They had pretty green eyes and soft, wavy black hair.

"If I move my hand, will you scream?" Bra asked softly. The young mermaid shook her head in the negative. Bra moved her hand, and the twin mermaids sat up, looking around for something. "Sunny, where's mama?" the second one to wake up asked softly. "I don't know." Sunny replied, looking at the human children, "have you seen our mama?" Marron shrugged, "you were by yourselves when Pan found you." Pan nodded, "I'm sorry, but I didn't see her."

"Oh..." Sundara looked down at her silvery tail, crestfallen, and Sahasa's eyes began to glisten with tears. Bra, Pan, and Marron shared worried looks, unsure of what to do to help the two girls. The Son took the initiative and scooted a bit closer to Sunny, taking her hand, "we'll sit here and wait with you until your Mommy comes back for you."

"Yeah," Bra nodded eagerly, taking a seat next to Sahasa, who was silently crying, "we'll sit with you. Come on, Marron, sit down." The blonde chibi knelt next to Pan and, together, the five young girls watched the horizon for any sign of another mermaid. Little did they know, this was the beginning of a bond between the five of them that would last a lifetime...

* * *

**Did their mother come back? I don't know, I stopped writing it after this because I lost interest. Will I try again... Hm, depends on what I have on my plate which is _more_ than enough for me right now. Keep your eyes peeled anyway, who knows what might happen.**

**-_CloudSpires1295_**


	7. Bra's Phobia

**Now, this one I remember writing while I was in a sleep depraved haze. To be blunt, it falls under the random category, and features Bra and Pan as main characters. Without further ado, ****_Bra's Phobia_****. Bra actually trains in this one, to clear up possible confusion, and her and Pan are living together.**

* * *

Bra sat up in bed, alert. '_What in the HFIL is that rustling noise?_' She thought, turning on her bedside table lamp. The light flooded her room, and she looked around, then, suddenly, she released a high pitched shriek...

Pan jumped out of her bed, holding her poor abused ears. '_Dammit, Bra, what the hell_?' she eyed her alarm clock, '_it's three in the fucking morning, I have to be at the damned hospital at six, and she's hollering like a banshee!_' she grumbled angrily as she moved tiredly towards her door.

As soon as she opened it, a blue haired harridan latched herself onto Pan and refused to let go. "Oh Pan," Bra wailed, "there's a gigantic roach in my bed!"

Pan blinked, shocked, then grew angry, "You... you w_oke_ me for a _fucking r__oach_?" Bra whimpered, "please kill it, I'm scared."

Pan fell over, a sweat drop rolling down her forehead, "you're a _super_ _saiyan_?" Bra nodded, and the Son continued, "and you're scared of *snerk* of a *snort* a damned roach?"

Bra nodded meekly, looking like a child. Pan coughed to hide a laugh. Her conscience wouldn't allow her to let her friend stay up all night because of a mere insect. "Fine, I'll kill it, just get off of me."

Bra let go of her quickly, "oh, thank you, Pan! :)." Pan smiled, "come on, show me the roach." Bra led her down the hall to her room.

"Umm, honey… I don't see any gigantic roaches." Pan said softly, scanning the room with sharp eyes. Bra whimpered in fear, "oh no..."

Pan stepped into the room, trying to listen for any insects. She heard a rustle-like noise in Bra's curtains and moved towards them and moving them aside. She promptly jumped back ten feet, "What the hell kinda roach is that? It's as big as a Pomeranian!" Bra ducked out of the doorway, "kill it!"

**(A/N: Authoress is crying laughing right now. I still can't believe I wrote this!)**

Pan stared at the huge roach with a mixture of disgust and curiosity on her face. '_J__ust how in the seven hells did it get so big? And what country is it from so they can exterminate..._' She began charging a small ki blast in her right hand, and she swore the roach gave her a fucking death glare. She sent one back, "you try to crawl on me, and I'll blast you to bug hell and beyond." she growled, firing the blast.

The roach dodged and attacked her. Pan screeched as the thing latched onto her face, hissing, "get the fuck off of my damn face!" She grabbed it by its antennae and ripped it off of her face. It thrashed in the air, trying to escape as she prepared a blast. "night-night, roachy." she hissed coldly, blasting it to dust... and then Bra screamed _AGAIN,_ this time from downstairs.

"IF YOU'RE NOT BEING MURDERED, THEN I'M GOING BACK TO BED, BRA!" Pan yelled, stomping down the stairs. She froze at the sight before her. The living room was flooded with more gigantic roaches. They appeared to be spilling in from a portal in the wall. '_Looks like Dr. Son is calling in sick tomorrow... again._' She thought ruefully, powering two more blasts in her hands.

"Never thought I'd be the girl who fights off alien roach invasions before the ass crack of dawn is even visible." She powered a Masenko Ha and fired it at the roaches, decimating their number greatly. The rest looked at her evilly, like they were planning her demise. Pan took out their portal and began finishing off the rest. Bra watched, eyes full of disgust and fear. Oh, how she hated roaches! She always made her Daddy or Trunks kill them.

"there, all of them are dead, so go to bed." Pan said, exasperated, "I need to go call in sick so I can catch up on z's." the weary demi-saiyan left her friend downstairs, trudging back to her bed sleepily. Bra gave a relieved sigh and followed after her.

**(A/N: OH GOD I CAN'T STOP LAUGHING!)**

Unbeknownst to either of them, a lone roach had escaped the slaughter of its kin and escaped by means unknown to the person writing this, determined to breed into the insect population and form a new, stronger, more powerful army and, from there, take over the planet. And then, upon crossing the street, the roach met its bitter end by way of the front tire of an eighteen wheeler moving truck, effectively foiling his evil plot.

On the Lookout, a green skinned Guardian of the Earth poured himself a generous glass of '_water_' and, with a mumbled, "cheers," took the entire glass to the head. A smirk formed on his lips as he looked over the edge of the great structure, '_not my planet, you idiotic insect_.' He then swaggered towards the kitchen, "Popo! We got anymore of this Vodka stuff? It's good!"

* * *

**Okay, now that I can breathe again... The rating's going to have to go up because of the excessive cussing due to Pan's sleepiness, crankiness, and all together irritation with Bra and her phobia. The AN's are my reaction to re-reading this for the first time in about two years. Where do I come up with this stuff? Hope you found it as ridiculous as I did! Free drinks with Dende on me, lol.**

**-_CloudSpires1295_**


End file.
